Medieval Party 2010
The Medieval Party 2010 was a Medieval-themed party on Club Penguin. It is the third consecutive Medieval Party. It started early on May 7, 2010 and ended on May 16, 2010. It was first confirmed in Issue 236 of the Club Penguin Times. There were two challenges, which are Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) from 2009 (though the prize changed; it is an Iron Knight's collection) and Ye Knight's Quest 2. Free items The Party Rooms *Treetop Fort - Forest *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) - Cave *Ye Knight's Quest 2 - Cave Trivia *This is the first time you could enter under the Volcano. Glitches *There was a glitch that 3–4 days after the party ended there would still be the Medieval Party theme in every room, even thought it had ended. This was later fixed Ye Knight's Quest (and Princesses too!) Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) is a quest that was for members, and it returned from the Medieval Party 2009. Instructions *Challenge One: Go to every orb and stand on the platform to light up the orbs. After you're done, a gate will open for ''Challenge Two. *Don't forget to remember about the signs on the walls! *The code here is: Fish = Up - Crab = Right *Challenge Two: Hit 50 targets to open the gate for Challenge Three. Get the free item (Staff and Shield) Many penguins can work together to shoot targets. *Signs: Boot = Down - Squid = Left *Challenge Three: Get the free item (Iron Helmet). Then, finish the maze. Here are the directions: Boot, Squid, Boot, Crab, Crab, Fish. We will not tell you what that stands for, as that will never get you anywhere in life. *At final you enter into the room named Finish Maze. Here you get the last free item (Iron Armor). Ye Knight's Quest 2 Ye Knight's Quest 2 was a brand new quest for members which is based around Fire, Dragons, and features first evidence about the Quests linking Dojos. Instructions *Challenge One: Throw snowballs at all of the fire torches to open the gate for Challenge Two. *Challenge Two: Move the key around the board until it touches the lock.A gate will open for Challenge Three. *Once you've entered the new room, get the free Noble Horse (neck item), and continue to the next room. *Challenge Three: Fill up the barrel with snowballs until the cannon light's green. Click the green button to spray the dragon. Do this three times. Lastly, throw snowballs at the dragon until stops it's fire. Enter to next room. *In last room you will find two free items, Toothbrush Pin and Dragon's Gold (furniture item). Gallery Sneak peeks Knight2.jpg|The sneak peek for the party posted on the What's New Blog. Sneak_peak_of_medieval_party_2010.png|A sneak peak for the Medieval Party. Construction MP2010TownConstruct.png|Construction at the Town. MP2010PlazaConstruct.png|Construction at The Plaza. MP2010SnowFortsConstruct.png|Construction at the Snow Fort. MP2010BeachConstruct.png|Construction at the Beach. MP2010CaveConstruct.png|Construction at the Cave. MP2010SkiVillageConstruct.png|Construction of the Ski Village. Party Pictures MedievalParty2010Town.PNG|Town MedievalParty2010Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge MedievalParty2010Plaza.PNG|Plaza MedievalParty2010Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop MedievalParty2010Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Mine MedievalParty2010Lodge Attic.PNG|Lodge Attic MedievalParty2010Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse MedievalParty2010IceRink.png|Ice Rink MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop MedievalParty2010Forest.PNG|Forest MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|Dock MedievalParty2010Dance Lounge.PNG|Dance Lounge MedievalParty2010Dance Club.PNG|Night Club MedievalParty2010Cove.PNG|Cove MedievalParty2010Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop MedievalParty2010Book Room.PNG|Book Room MedievalParty2010Boiler Room.PNG|Boiler Room MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|Beacon MedievalParty2010Beach.PNG|Beach MedievalParty2010Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village MP2010Mountain.png|Ski Hill PartyroomMedieval1.png|Beneath the Volcano PartyroomMedieval2.png|Beneath the Volcano PartyroomMedieval3.png|Beneath the Volcano PartyroomMedieval4.png|Beneath the Volcano PartyroomMedieval5.png|Treasure Room MedievalParty2010Cave.PNG|Cave (Ye Knight's Quest And Princesses Too! and Ye Knight's Quest 2) Dragon's Gold.PNG|Dragon's Gold- a furniture item that could be obtained by defeating the dragon in the second Knight's Quest MP2010Challenge1.png|Challenge 1 Banner http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101120135158/clubpenguin/images/b/b8/Medevil_Banner.gif SWF Rooms *Lodge Attic *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Cave *Night Club *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Lodge *Dance Lounge *Mine *Mountain *The first challenge *The second challenge *The third challenge *The Maze *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Icerink *Gift Shop *Town *Ski Village Music *Main Theme *Lighthouse *Epic Battle See also *Medieval Party *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2012 *Medieval Party 2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010 Category:Medieval Party Category:Events Category:May Parties